


In Heavenly Peace

by KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Lil Mikleo, Lil Sorey, M/M, Pre-Game(s), also featuring a random assortment of strange and imagined characters, oh and a time-out sweater, you know the kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a kingdom made of yarn...(Or, how even as children, Sorey and Mikleo could never stay mad at each other; no matter how small of a space they were forced to share.)





	In Heavenly Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 for the Sormik Advent Calendar! Big thanks to **Flare_Lunari** for setting this up! This was fun!
> 
> My prompt was "sweaters/knitted things."

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom made of yarn...

(What? Yarn? That’s so dumb. Why _yarn_ —)

Hey! I thought we agreed it was _my_ turn to start the story, Mikleo. You did it last time.

(Yeah, but at least _my_ story made sense. _Yours_ doesn’t.)

I just started!

(Your imaginary kingdom is made of stuff that can literally _unravel._ Like this entire story, apparently.)

Ugh, anyway, the world is made of yarn.

(Are you even listening to me?)

Aaaannnddddd the people of this kingdom are also made out of yarn.

(Why.)

Everything is made out of yarn, okay? It’s just the way it is.

 _(Ugh,_ you’re so weird.)

And the people of this kingdom are also very happy! They have all the toys they want and all the friends they want and all the ruins they could ever want to explore, and most of all:  there’s no annoying _seraphim_ who always think they’re right—

(—I’m not annoying!)

So they all live very well. The yarn kingdom is a great place to be! They also _love_ their prince. He’s a great guy; he’s brave and heroic. He loves adventures and he has _great_ feather earrings.

(I thought everything was made out of _yarn_.)

The earrings are the only thing that’s not made out of yarn, okay? They’re special!

(Ugh. Okay. Fine. How did he get them, then?)

Uhhhhh—because of a trader! There was a merchant trader in town who came to visit from a very far-away place:  the land of feathers! And he liked the prince so much, he decided to gift the prince with a pair of rare, feather earrings.

(Wait, is this trader made of yarn too or is he made out of feathers? I’m confused.)

He’s—uh—yarn! He’s made out of yarn.

(Then how did he wind up as a merchant from the land of feathers?)

I’m getting there! He’s—uh—he’s got a very sad story, you see. When he was little, he was taken away from his friends and family and was snatched up by these…these…cruel feather-hellions! And they took him away to the land of feathers, never again to return to the yarn kingdom.

(Until…he met the prince.)

Well, yeah. Duh.

(Okay, so. How did this yarn guy become a merchant?)

That’s the easy part! You see, as a yarn-person growing up with feather-people, I imagine he got pretty lonely and really wanted to know more about people like him instead of just the feather-guys.

(…he did, huh…?)

Yeah. So, he decided if he wanted to see if there was anybody else like him out there, then all he had to do was go and find that out for himself! So he became a merchant! And that way, he could travel the world and try to find people like him, _and_ get paid, too. It was _awesome._

(I bet he was pretty happy when he found the yarn kingdom...)

W-well, yeah…I guess he must have been.

(Hey, Sorey?)

Yeah?

(Can I ask you a question?)

Sure.

(What did he think when he got there?)

What do you mean?

(The yarn merchant. When he returned to the kingdom of his people, what did he think? …Sorey…?)

…he, uh. He thought it was pretty cool and all. He liked it. I’m—I’m sure. But I think maybe the merchant missed his home too, at the same time. Y’know?

(The land of the feathers?)

Yeah.

(Even though it’s not _really_ his home? And even though he was taken away there by those, uh…mean…feather-hellions?)

Well, yeah, but…not all feather-people are mean, y’know? There are some nice ones. And ones that _are_ pretty cool, even…when they do things that make the yarn guy pretty frustrated. The merchant made a lot of good friends there.

(He did?)

Yeah.

(…what kind of friends?)

Oh…y’know. Friends who liked to go on adventures with him. Friends who helped him get better when he got hurt. Friends who stayed up late to read with him.

(These sound like some pretty great friends.)

Yeah. They are. They’re the best.

(Mm…hey, Sorey?)

Yeah?

(Could you…tell me a story about the merchant and one of his feather-friends?)

Yeah. Yeah, I think I can. You see, there’s one friend the merchant has—actually, this guy is his _best_ friend—and he’s _really_ pretty.

(Oh?)

Yeah. He’s made out of long and beautiful blue feathers, kind of like one of those Lastonjay’s.

(He sounds very lovely.)

He _so_ is! _And_ he’s really cool. He’s like, _really_ smart. In fact, one day this blue feather-friend and the merchant were exploring some strange new places outside of the land of feathers, and…

* * *

Time passes in the little hut, so safe and warm from the winter chill and snow outside. Two young boys, forced to sit side-by-side, are pressed together in an overlarge, knitted sweater that looks as if it had been made for one. They tell stories to one another, building upon imagined worlds of yarn and feathers (and, eventually ice cream, much to the astonishment of the young and wide-eyed water seraph; “It’s cold outside, and you’re still thinking of _ice cream_?”) to pass the time.

It is easier now than it was before. They aren’t fighting anymore.

They never fight for long.

Bright green eyes drift to the window of their hut. With a gasp, he lifts his arm in the left sleeve of their shared knitted confines and he points. “Look! It’s snowing!”

Amethysts snap to the glass. “Oh, wow! And it’s so dark outside. How long have we been here?”

Sorey snickers and shrugs. His bony shoulder rubs against Mikleo’s own. “I don’t know. Think Gramps forgot he left us like this?”

Mikleo frowns. He does not make a move to leave the warmth of Sorey’s close proximity. “Maybe.”

Sorey turns his gaze back outside. “We _could_ probably get out of the time-out sweater, now.”

“Probably.”

But the two stay huddled together, side-by-side on the bed. They watch with round eyes the slow and lazy drift of snowflakes as they pass across their window.

And for just a moment, all the world is calm.

All the world is bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled for the longest time about deciding what to do for this prompt. But like she always does, my hero/fiance helped me come up with something silly and cute--all when she said the simple words, "Once upon a time..." 
> 
> So here we are, a "once upon a time" later, wherever that has taken us.


End file.
